Persona 4 Plus : Another Mystery In Inaba
by Mythical Mystery
Summary: Soujis parents die in a fog related death which causes him to go back to Inaba but when he returns no-one remembers his last visit. Souji must solve the mystery of the fog and get his friends memories back.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Persona 4 or the persona franchise. This is a story I made up from an idea I had about a sequel to Persona 4

Persona 4 Plus

Chapter 1

"Souji... Souji are you awake, an unexpected fog has set in so were going to stop in at the next motel until it clears up" Soujis mum informed him. Souji nodded and then fell back asleep

Soujis eyes reluctantly opened as lay in front of a large mirror with a crackly noise coming from a near by TV. Souji got off the bed as a familiar voice began to call out to him

"Sensei...Sensei"

Souji walked towards the bathroom when the TV started flickering. Souji approached the TV just as the picture began to settle and show the car park outside. The colours were all distorted until the screen started flickering. Souji walked away from the TV when the screen settled on his parents lifeless bodies. Souji opened the door in a panic and saw that the image on the TV was real.

Souji woke in a cold sweat, his silver hair was in a mess from another restless night. Souji went for a shower before getting dressed in a black suit and white shirt. Souji sat in the darkness of his living room waiting for the funeral car. Souji was silent the whole time at his parents' funeral, He watched as his parents close friends mourning and consoling each other. As the funeral came to an end he couldn't help but notice his uncles' absence.

Souji left as soon as the funeral was over, Souji arrived back at his house and began packing his things. Souji stood at the train station thinking back on his life, and one place stood out among the rest. Souji took a deep breathe and said a silent goodbye when the train conductor shouted the trains arrival "Express to Mount Fuji via Inaba"

Souji reminisced about the last time he was Inaba, the mysteries he solved and the friends he had made. Yosuke and Chie they were the first to welcome him to Inaba and accepted him into their group. Yosuke was always joking and laughing even though subconsciously he felt like an outsider because of his families business and Chie the martial artist with a rock solid exterior but a kind heart, she was strong to protect others but was still vulnerable on the inside. The three of them started the investigation and helped each other face the real them and help them feel secure about who the really are.

"Next stop Inaba" The tanoid called out and brought Souji back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the train made its way through the surroundings of Inaba, Souji couldn't wait to see his friends and what's left of his family. In what seemed like a matter of seconds the train was stopping at Inaba station.

Souji quickly got his bag and headed for the platform. There they were Dojima and Nanako, Souji hurried over to them expecting to receive a big welcome "Wow Souji you've gotten big, Last time I saw you, you were a baby," Dojima welcomed Souji, Souji was shocked he had visited no more than 4 years ago. "This is my daughter Nanako." Dojima continued.

Nanako looked up; her face still held its innocence but was wiser. "Hey… I'm sorry about your parents."

"Nanako I told you not to bring that up until later!" Nanako jumped in surprise as her dad scolded her "Come on we can talk later."

Souji and Nanako got in the car as Dojima drove them to the village "Hey I need to stop for some gas." Dojima stopped the car at the gas station at the central shopping district "Souji can watch you watch Nanako for a minute." Dojima asked

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore I don't need looked after!" Nanako stormed away from the car and into the shop while her dad filled the car

"Hey Dojima who's this you've got with you" an attendant greeted him

"This is my nephew from the city, he's moving in with us for a while" Dojima informed the woman

"Well its nice to meet you, if you ever need a summer job give me a call" The attendant went back inside as Nanako was coming out of the shop in a hurry.

"Hey Dad I just heard on the radio that there is a sale on in at Junes Department Store can we go" Nanako asked with a whimpering lip

"Not today Nanako, I need to be in at work in an hour" Dojima said disappointingly.

"Souji will you come with me to Junes" Souji was surprised at how confident she had become in just four years "Please "she begged. Souji was about to say yes when she dragged him towards the store "Bye Dad" Nanako shouted with a cheery voice.

It was a short walk to Junes and even though he hadn't been in 4 years he knew the way like the back of his hand. As they walked through the doors the memory of finding the TV world and the many meetings they held at the food court.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Souji this way I wanna go see the clothes section" Nanako told Souji as she dragged him about the store. "Wow this place is great look at all these clothes with discounts"

Nanako spent time looking through the sale racks while Souji sat down on one of the chairs looking round at the familiar department store when his eyes rested on Yosuke

"I bet they have everything in here, Hmm Souji who are you looking at oh that's Yosuke Hanamura he is the general manager of Junes" Souji was surprised at how well off he had become in such a short time "I know it surprising but it was him that got the small shops in town to accept that Junes wasn't trying to put them out of business and for some to even set up shops in Junes" Souji remembered that last time he was here people hated Yosuke because he was the managers son but now look at him.

Yosuke turned round as if he knew they were talking about him and walked over to them

"Hey Nanako, long time no see" Yosuke greeted Nanako

"Hi Yosuke, yeah I haven't seen you since my dad arrested the shoplifter" Nanako responded kind of nervously

"Who's this?" Yosuke asked referring to Souji

"This is my big cousin Souji, He has just moved in from the big city" Nanako answered almost immediately.

"You look kind of familiar, oh well it was nice meeting you, see you around Nanako"

Nanakos' face was red "Wow Yosuke actually spoke to me, wait till my friends hear about this" Nanako started to laugh as she started texting her friends. "Souji there isn't a TV in your room how bout we go look at the one they have on sale"

Nanako started running towards the electronics section with Souji trailing behind. How could Yosuke not remember him they were good friends only 4 years ago

"Wow look at this one its massive and its cheap get this one, get this one" Souji looked at the price tag when a flash back hit him this was the TV that they used to enter the TV world how could this still be here.

"I hope your not planning on buying this TV" a young man asked

"What if he is, he got here first so its his" Nanako retorted

"Its just that, this particular TV hasn't worked for anyone in 4 Years, its as if its cursed, some even say that they have seen a teddy on the screen"

Soujis eyes widened "I think ill try my luck"

"Your loss" The young man laughed.

Nanako got her phone out and quickly called her dad "Souji Dad is coming to pick us up in 5 minutes we better get outside". Souji followed Nanako outside to find Dojima stopping in front of the shop. Souji put the TV in the back seat and squeezed in beside it.

"Nice TV" Dojima remarked

"It was really cheap" Nanako informed her dad

"Yeah they say it's haunted" Souji explained

"That will be right" Dojima laughed as he drive them back home.

"Well this is my place" Dojima informed Souji as they pull up beside the house "Nanako can you Souji to his room" Dojima requested "I have already put your bags and things in your room, I'll bring the TV in while you get settled" Dojima reassured Souji

Souji followed Nanako into the house, upstairs and into his room. Memories came flooding back the times he had spent studying at the desk, reading on the couch and the table where he bashed his head after nearly falling into the TV world.

Dojima came into the room carrying the TV "Here you go, I hope you know how to set it up cause I need to go to work"

"Don't worry I'm good with this kind of stuff" Souji reassured him.

"Good, See you later Nanako" Dojima shouted as he ran downstairs and out the front door.

anaHH


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nanako sat on the couch and watched as Souji set up the television, Nanako was telling Souji about her life even though to Souji he had heard it all before. "My dads a detective for the police, He is quite high ranking about 4 years ago he became partner to the famous Detective Prince Naoto Shirogame who is actually a girl."

Souji stopped setting up the TV "So Naoto is still in Inaba?"

"Yeah she runs the precinct now, It was all very sudden when she took over it was as if it happened over night." Nanako answered with a cheery face

"Is there many famous people in Inaba?" Souji questioned referring to his another friends

"No not really there was Rise but she only stops in town every couple of weeks. Hey have you got the TV working yet I want to see this cursed Teddy." Souji laughed

"Nearly." Souji plugged the last of the cables into the TV and sat on the couch next to Nanako.

They sat in silence as if waiting for the teddy "Aw this is such a rip I wanted to see the ghost." Nanako stood up off the couch and headed for the door " Hey I am going to make ramen for dinner is that ok? " Souji nodded and she left. It still seems like Nanako takes care of her dad more than he takes care of her.

Souji turned the TV over and started watching a DVD about ghost and demons. Nanako shouted Souji down for diner after an hour and they ate in front of the TV just like they used to.

"Wow I love this place." Nanako shouted out as a really familiar face appeared on TV "Kanji Tatsumi makes the best toys ever, you know he used to be a bully but then he was able to control his emotions and make these fabulous soft toys, his best seller is the rabbit it was his first one and his best." who would have thought that Kanji would be able to be himself and make toys for all of the children "You know my birthday is coming up soon and I would really like a rabbit." Nanako hinted

"How about we go get one tomorrow after school?" Souji asked

"Really? you are the best big cousin ever." Nanako gave him a hug and went up stairs

Souji washed the dishes then headed upstairs and lay on his bed what a day no-one remembers his last visit not even Nanako and His friends Naoto, Kanji and Yosuke have all became quite a success over night. Souji fell asleep on his bed but he didn't dream Souji was transported through a blue tunnel into the velvet room.

"Ah Souji my boy you have finally arrived, I have been waiting for you ever since the fog killed your parents." Igor greeted Souji in his own twisted way

"What does my parents' death have to do with the fog?" Souji questioned.

"Come now Souji do you really believe that, you dreamed all that did you, the TV, the Fog its all the same its back and you have to stop it." Igor answered with his usual smile

"But my friends?" Souji started

"Oh yes that's right your friends don't remember your last adventure do they, how strange, keep your eyes peeled Souji someone is out to stop you … I think… keep your guard up anyway."

Souji jumped out of bed after he awoke. Not again why couldn't it have all been a coincidence. Souji got washed and dressed then headed downstairs where Nanako was sitting eating her breakfast

"Dads at work already, so you'll need to walk me to school by the way you'll need an umbrella its really coming down out there." Nanako said while shoving bits of toast in her mouth. Souji grabbed an umbrella and both he and Nanako left the house. Souji walked the familiar path that he had met Yosuke on when he fell off his bike.

When Nanako reached the school gate the teachers were standing talking to the fire department "What do you mean we can't get in?" a teacher asked outraged

"Well the rain has blocked the drains and has flooded the school toilets, which means sewage water is all over the school floor."

The teacher turned to the students "Ok everybody School is going to be cancelled for the next few days…be careful when walking home."

Nanako looked at Souji with a huge grin on her face "Let's go to town." Souji smiled and walked towards the central shopping district.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I cannot wait for my birthday party next week, everyone from school and my martial arts class is going to be there, you are coming right?" Nanako asked

"Of course I am, wouldn't miss it for the world." Souji reassured Nanako.

"Oh look the shop is quiet come on hurry." Nanako dragged Souji into the shop.

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" Kanji greeted them.

"My birthday is next week and my big cousin Souji is going to but me a rabbit toy." Nanako declared with pride

"That's very nice of you, tell you what since its for your birthday why don't I give you a tour of the shop you'll even get to see my workshop."

Souji smiled "Well, how bout it Nanako?"

"What are we waiting for come on" Nanako said excitedly Kanji showed them around the shop telling them about what inspired him to do each of his toys, then he showed them to his workshop where he made Nanakos present by hand right in front of them and Nanako even got to chose what alterations she wanted

Souji handed kanji the money when kanji handed him a bag "This one is for you, I made it 4 years ago but I feel like it was meant for you." Kanji laughed

"Hey why don't you come to my birthday party Souji will be there and I bet lots of kids will want to buy rabbits like mine." Nanako insisted

"Sounds good I shall see you both there." Kanji smiled

As Souji and Nanako were walking home Souji took a look in his bag that Kanji gave him and smiled when he saw a soft toy shaped like Teddie. Kanji was always confused about who he was and what he wanted to be but it was good to see him happy with himself

"Hey Souji we better hurry home before our toys get wet." Nanako suggested

"Yeah let's hurry. I bet you can't beat me there." Souji laughed

"Your on I may be small but I'm fast." Nanako went running on a head but stopped directly in front of her house

"Hey Nanako what's the matter?" Souji caught up with Nanako and saw that the rain had dampened the roofing and made it collapse "Nanako don't worry I am going to call Dojima" Souji dialled the number "Hey Dojima its Souji, No Nanako is ok it's the house the roof has caved in with the water, ok, we don't know the full extent of the damage I'll get clothes for us at Junes, ok, yeah I'll see you at the Inn." Souji hung up the phone

"Was dad mad?" Nanako asked warily

"No he was worried about you, oh and we're staying at the Inn tonight and we get to clothes shopping for some new clothes and I may even get you a new dress for your birthday party." Souji encouraged her

"Seriously, thanks Souji"

Souji gave Nanako a piggy back all the way to Junes "Wow Souji I'm surprised you could carry me for such a distance my dad can't even carry me to the end of the road, what is your secret?"

Souji laughed "No secret just hard work and some good friends". Souji put Nanako on the ground when they reached the doors at Junes "Ok look for stuff for tomorrow and look for something special while I am at the guys section."

"I will come find you when I am finished" Nanako shouted as she ran off. Souji headed to the guys section where they had a number of items on sale. Souji looked around the racks for a good bargain.

"Hey I heard about your house, I am so sorry." Yosuke felt bad

"Thanks, hey how did you find out about the house?" Souji asked baffled

"Everyone is talking about it, Dojima had the roof done nit that long ago that's why it's so strange" Yosuke continued the gossip.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Nanako though, it's her birthday next week and if the house isn't ready I don't know what Dojima will do." Souji was concerned

"Hey why don't you have the party at Junes the food court can be booked out and it will give you a lot more space" Yosuke suggested

"That would be great thanks." Souji thanked him. Souji turned to look at the clothes when he say a formal almost suit jacket with a hood, it came with a white shirt and black jeans

"Hey that would look good on you, don't you agree Yosuke?" Nanako complemented Souji

"Yeah, it's the right size and it's on sale, what are the chances?" Yosuke agreed.

Souji took the clothes to the counter along with trousers and a top for Nanako and a white dress with a red ribbon for her birthday. Souji was glad that he was making Nanako happy and that the clothes he had found sort of resembled his clothes from 4 years ago.

"Hey we better get to the Inn, I'm sure dad will be there by now" Nanako hurried Souji "Souji can I get a lift again"

"Sure jump on" Souji laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dad, you're here!" Nanako announced

"Hey Nanako, Souji what kept you guys?" Dojima greeted them

"We were shopping at Junes. Souji bought me some clothes for tomorrow and my birthday presents." Nanako smiled

"Birthday presents, did you make Souji buy you presents?" Dojima asked with a serious look on his face

"It's no bother, I have a lot of time to make up for and besides Nanako is happy." Souji reassured him.

When Souji came out of his room with his new outfit he saw Nanako modelling her new clothes for Dojima "These look expensive!" Dojima stated

"Actually they were from the sale rack." Souji smiled

"Let's go for something to eat." Dojima suggested. Souji and Nanako left the room and followed Dojima to the restaurant "So what would you like to eat?" Dojima asked

"I ... want ...a ....Chicken curry, what about you Souji?" Nanako answered

"I think I'll have the same." Souji answered with a smile. Dojima ordered the food while Souji and Nanako took their seats near the window.

"I bet you didn't know that Yukiko Amagi is the same age as you and she owns the inn and is the head chef." Nanako bragged about Yukiko.

"I didn't know that she was the chef, that's very interesting but also quite scary compared to what I have accomplished." Souji admitted

"I wouldn't say that from what your mum and dad told me you are quite the young genius, I bet you could even give Naoto a run for her money." Dojima complimented him as he brought the food back to the table "Speaking of Naoto I invited her to your birthday since she has helped us so much as a family, and by the way she is single."

Nanako laughed "Souji and Naoto sitting in a tree k i s s i n g!"

Souji shook his head "I would like to meet the great detective princess but not for that reason, by the way what's going to happen to the house?"

"Well contractors are going to start working on the house tomorrow but it won't be finished until after Nanakos birthday" Dojima answered

"What will happen with my party?" Nanako sulked

"I spoke to Yosuke today and he said that we can have the party at the Junes food court if you wanted." Souji attempted to lift her spirits

"And I can cook the meal if you want." Yukiko appeared at the table

"Really, that would be excellent!" Nanako cheered

"You know Souji you have only been here a few days and you have already did a lot for us." Dojima complemented

"You sound like a pretty great guy Souji. I think I will keep an eye on you." Yukiko laughed. Wow Yukiko is so carefree. She is dealing with the stress as well as having fun. "I will see you at the party." Yukiko said goodbye

Souji headed upstairs with Nanako and Dojima and went straight to bed after an exhausting day, Souji lay on his bed when the TV turned on and started crackling.

"Sensei.... Sensei....Sensei" a familiar voice called out to him

"Teddie, Teddie is that you?" Souji tried to communicate

"Something...something coming after....you....Kyuubi-no-Kitsune...be....careful...." the TV turned off and Souji went into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ah Souji, I was just thinking about your little problem." Igor welcomed Souji "I couldn't help but hear your conversation with the bear. You really do have a big problem."

"Which is?" Souji asked

"Kyuubi-no-Kitsune is from Japanese folklore, but like you saw 4 years ago folklore can produce powerful shadows"

"This shadow is no ordinary shadow, it is at least 900 years old, it can use very powerful magic and it seems to be able to manipulate people's memories. This thing can shape shift into human form but I have also heard rumour it can attach itself onto someone and live off of their emotion." Igor described the creature

"How do we stop it?" Souji demanded

"Remember Souji you are on your own and with that in mind you cannot stop it, you need help. Here take this." Igor handed Souji a gun

"What will I need a gun for?" Souji was really confused

"It's not a real gun. It's an evoker a way of releasing your persona in the real world. I borrowed from some friends at Gekkoukan High School. I did have to tweak it a bit though so it would work."

"Thanks for the help Igor." Souji showed his gratitude

"Believe me Souji you are going to need all the help you can get" Igor replied grimly

Souji woke up to see a doctor leaning over him "What the…?"

"So you are finally awake Souji." The doctor announced.

Nanako barged into the room "Souji, I was so worried you have been asleep for two whole days!"

"I have been asleep for that long?" Souji questioned

"Yes you have. My birthday is in two days and I didn't want you to miss it!." Nanako showed her concern

"You really had us scared Souji, I almost had to phone Naoto up and ask for another day off." Dojima showed his concern in his own way

"Don't worry about me. It takes a lot more than that to stop me!" Souji laughed

"Hey Dojima how is Souji doing?" a familiar voice asked

"Oh hey Naoto, I was just about to call you. He has woken up and he seems absolutely fine." Dojima admitted

"If you don't mind can I take a look at him" Naoto requested and Dojima just nodded

"Hey Souji I am Naoto Shirogame, I would like to ask you some questions?" Naoto introduced herself "Do you know where you are?"

"I am in room 35 at the Amagi Inn." Souji answered immediately

"Ok, what day is it?" Naoto asked another

"Its Friday, Nanakos birthday is on Sunday." Souji answered with confidence

"Ok, what is 10 times 78?" Naoto asked again

"That's 780, come on I might be ill but I am not stupid!" Souji made a sarcastic remark

"Fine then try this one, what can you hold without touching it?" Naoto asked angrily

"Naoto, how is that going to find out what is wrong with him?" Dojima seemed concerned

"Your breath!" Souji answered

"WHAT?" Naoto seemed surprised

"I said your breath, the only thing you can hold without touching." Souji repeated himself

"That's right, wow Dojima said you were smart but you could probably beat me at something's!"

"He seems fine but I do suggest that he spend his time relaxing in the inn so I am giving you some paid days off until he is rested." Naoto addressed Dojima "I will see you all at the party." Naoto left the room

"Come on lets go to the hot springs!" Nanako shouted


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Souji…Souji…WAKE UP!! It's my birthday today." Nanako woke Souji up. Souji jumped out of bed to see Nanako giggling "It is finally here my birthday party is in a few hours come on you need to get dressed!"

Souji rubbed his face to try and waken himself up "Where is Dojima?" Souji asked with a yawn

"He had to go sort some things out before the party," Nanako looked around "He is getting my present." she whispered

Nanako ran out of the room laughing and smiling as Souji got washed and dressed for what was going to be a very hectic day. Souji went into Nanakos room where she sitting watching TV with her new dress on "Hey did you go in my bags?" Souji laughed

"Its beautiful Souji I love it and I couldn't wait for a couple of more hours." Nanako admitted

"It's ok Nanako it looks great on you" There was a chap at the door

"Room service!" Souji answered the door to find Yukiko standing in a chefs outfit holding a tray with eggs, toast, sausage….everything you could want for breakfast "Here you go you two are going to need to keep your strength up for the party." Yukiko smiled

"Thanks Yukiko." Souji was astonished

"Thanks Yuki!" Nanako shouted

"You're welcome, I will see you at the party" Yukiko shut the door and left to get things set up for the day ahead.

After breakfast Souji and Nanako headed for Junes where here friends were waiting for her. As they approached they all shouted happy birthday to Nanako and gave her, the presents. Nanako was really happy; her face was framing a big smile.

Dojima approached Nanako "Happy Birthday Nanako, this is for you, it belonged to your mother." Dojima handed Nanako a gold chain with a heart locket with a picture of her mother and herself inside

"Dad I love it, thank you" Nanako gave her dad a big hug when Soujis old friends arrived with presents

"Happy Birthday Nanako." they all sang. They handed Nanako their gifts and watched as her face lit up when she saw the great gifts.

Kanji had made her toys in the shape of herself, Souji and Dojima "So even if they are out of the house you can still feel together."

Naoto gave her a police badge "You can use it to get into the precinct to see your dad anytime."

Yosuke got her a Junes discount card "It is a lifetime card, you can use it to get 25% off anything in the shop."

Yukiko gave her reservation tickets to her restaurant "You can use them at any time to get anything you want and I may even let you help make it."

Chie gave her a brand new martial arts movie "This is for you young grasshopper." Nanako was delighted with all her presents

The rest of the party went by quite quick they spent their time socialising and eating the great food that Yukiko made.

"Chie how is it you know Nanako?" Kanji asked

"I teach her martial arts, we are going to do a performance at the party to show everyone the moves they have learned." Chie informed them.

"Chie. It's time for the performance!" Nanako shouted

"I don't have a partner though." Chie admitted

"Souji, you will do it wont you?" Nanako pleaded

"Yeah, sure." Souji agreed

Chie led Souji to the middle of the food court "Just do what comes natural and try and not get hit by me." Chie warned

"I think I will be fine." Souji grinned. Chie through a punch at Souji but Souji stepped out of the way and swept her.

"Beginners luck I bet." Chie was shocked. Chie did a head kick but Souji ducked and swept her again but this time they were face to face on the ground Chies face went red "Wow you are really good, you must have had a lot of fighting practice?" Chie admitted

"You have no idea how much." Souji laughed

Everyone was clapping when they stood back up, when they went back to the table Dojima was talking to Naoto "That's sounds like a good idea, Oh Souji, Naoto was just saying that you and the others should accompany Naoto to the Persona Paradise club it's the grand opening."

Souji nodded "Sounds good, what to you guys think?" Souji asked.

They all nodded and they headed into town to the club after saying goodbye to Nanako.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Miss Naoto Shirogame, yep your name is on the list come on in." The bouncer let the group into the club.

"How did you manage to get tickets anyway?" Yukiko asked

"Lets just say I am a really good detective." Naoto laughed. As the group walked in the door Souji heard a familiar angelic voice singing on stage

"Is that Rise?" Souji asked nervously

"Yeah she is the one opening the Club, do you know her?" Naoto informed him

"We used to be really close but she won't recognise me just like everyone else." Souji remarked depressingly

"That's too bad, come on there is a table by the bar." Kanji informed the group

"It's right near the fire exit though." Yukiko complained

"There are no other seats." Yosuke remarked. The group headed over to the table and listened to the singing and having drinks.

They were talking about where they went to school when the singing stopped and everyone began to applaud. Souji watched as Rise got off the stage and make her way to the bar, but a member of the audience was after her bag instead. The desperate man grabbed her bag and made a dash for the door "STOP THIEF!" Rise shouted. The group were shocked about what they just saw until they heard a loud "SMACK!" and the man hit the floor. Rise reached then man as Souji was taking the bag off of him and handed it to her

"Here you go." Souji smiled

"Thanks, you are amazing, how did you stop him?" Rise asked

"I noticed he was acting strange when you came off stage and then I watched as he took your bag so I waited for him." Souji told her of his plan

"Wow Souji, I didn't even notice his strange behaviour." admitted Naoto

"Dude that was a hell of a punch!" Kanji said impressed

"Souji is it? may I join you for a drink?" Rise asked

"Sure why not" Souji was secretly over the moon.

"Why did you move her from Inaba?" Rise asked curiously

"Well my parents died and I came to where I would feel close to my family." Souji admitted grimly. The whole table went quiet

"That's so sad." Rise admitted as she gave him a hug "But at east you have your uncle and cousin."

"Yeah Nanako and Dojima are great, they have helped me a lot even though they probably don't know it." Souji was glad he came to Inaba

"What, Nanako Dojima, she sent me a letter just a couple weeks back regarding her birthday party and how she needed something to cheer up her big cousin, so she invited me." Rise reminisced

"Her birthday is today." Yosuke informed her

"Can we go see her?" Rise seemed excited

"Sure let go." Souji seemed glad. The group finished their drinks and made their way to the Amagi inn.

They talked all the way to the Amagi inn but they fell silent when they noticed a small shady figure in front of the inn. "Nanako is that you?" Souji asked

"Partially yes, Nanako is the host I am taking. I know that you know who I am Souji, Your friend in the velvet room and that damn bear made sure of that!" a strange voice shouted from Nanakos body

"Kyuubi-no-Kitsune." Souji was shocked

"Well done you remembered, now that I have you I can destroy you without any complications!" Kyuubi announced

"You think were going to let you hurt him!" Kanji shouted

"You have no choice, you can't attack me without hurting Nanako!" they all fell silent. Souji ran over to Nanako

"Come on Nanako fight it you have to fight it, it is feeding off your energy you can stop it, Nanako please." Souji pleaded.

Kyuubi manipulated Nanakos body and sent Souji flying into the wall closest to them "Souji are you ok!" the group shouted


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ah my young friend I see you have found the trouble I mentioned earlier, I think it is about time you unleashed your persona, don't you!" Igor welcomed him

"But it will hurt Nanako!" Souji sounded scared

"Nanako will be safe a persona cannot hurt a non spiritual person but she did go to the TV world if you fight Kyuubi maybe she can gain control and perhaps control the power of persona for her self." Igor

"So I won't hurt her, in that case Izanagi-no-Okami will be able to defeat Kyuubi no bother!" Souji was confident about his ability to save Nanako

"About that, since your bonds no longer exist you can no longer use the persona you used to defeat Izanami."

Souji opened his eyes to see his friends leaning over him "Souji are you alright man?" Kanji asked concerned

"I… I'm fine we need to help Nanako." Souji struggled to speak

"But how that Kyuubi thing has taken over her body?" Naoto said concerned

"Hold her as best you can and I will take care of the rest." Souji demanded

"What are you going to do?" Yosuke asked

"Just follow my lead." Souji reassured him

The group dispersed and got a hold of Nanako but then Souji realised something "Do you guys like your life?" Souji asked

"Souji this is not the time to be asking!" Rise interjected

"If you want to know the truth about who I am and who you really are stay otherwise leave." Souji demanded

"Dude, shut up and do what ever it is you are going to do!" Kanji demanded. Souji nodded and pulled out the evoker and he heard unspoken words go through his head

"Pull the trigger. Unleash your persona, save the girl." Igor spoke. Souji lifted the evoker to his head

"Souji what are you doing?" Yukiko screamed

"Dude what the hell?" Yosuke and Kanji roared together. Souji pulled the trigger and he felt free, his problems were all gone like he was whole again. Souji opened his eyes and saw Izanagi standing in front of him with his sword. Nanakos face changed to from angry to outrage, her body started to emit a red aura and gather strength

"Souji, whatever you are going to do, do it fast Kyuubi is about to attack." Rise sounded like she had never forgotten her talent

"Izanagi set my little cousin free from this retched beast!" Souji commanded. Izanagi lifted his sword to the heavens and summoned a bolt of lightning to strike Nanako. Nanako screamed and tossed everyone to the ground

"How dare you strike me you insolent little mud monkey, I am all powerful, I will destroy you!" Nanakos body fell to the ground as a giant 9 tailed fox appeared behind her.

Soujis body began to shake "See how you react to my true form, you are nothing but a coward!" Kyuubi taunted him

"Souji back down you are no match for it." Chie called out

"I am not scared, I am glad you have appeared cause now you have nothing to protect you….Izanagi attack full strength!" Izanagi called to the heavens once again but this time a flurry of lightning bolts struck Kyuubi and it called out in pain as a tail fell of leaving just 8. Kyuubi looked round then ran into a TV set in the house near by

"Damn it got away!" Souji called out. Nanako sighed and Souji ran over to her

"Nanako are you ok?" Souji asked

"I…I…I don't believe it is that Rise!" Nanako ran over to Rise "I am your biggest fan, I can't believe you are here this is so amazing." Everyone laughed

"Lets get you inside and go to the hot springs what do you say?" Rise asked

"This is the best birthday ever!"

"Hey are you coming Senpai?" Rise shouted as they ran towards the inn. Souji smiled. At least she has started to remember


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The group talked about what had happened while they were alone in Soujis room, but the numbers started to dwindle when it reached 2 and 3 in the morning. Souji was just left with Rise when it came to 4 o'clock "I am so sorry I forgot you Senpai, well technically I didn't forget, I just couldn't remember you." Rise apologised

"Isn't that the same thing?" Souji asked confused

"I know it sounds strange but I knew who you were but it was as if I couldn't connect the dots until you saved Nanako." Rise tried to make sense of it all

"Rise don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, and besides everyone is under the influence of Kyuubi." Souji tried to cheer her up.

"No it isn't ok I loved you, in fact I am pretty sure I still do. You leave a very strong bond Souji one that can never be broken or forgotten, not completely." Rise cheered Souji

"Thanks, I think I feel better now." Souji admitted.

"I am glad Senpai, you know I really did miss you when you left Inaba." Rise admitted

"Believe me when I say that I really missed you as well." Souji assured her

The pair moved closer together and moved to kiss "Sensei, Rise, I am so glad to see you guys" Teddie appeared on the TV.

"It's really good to see you again!" Rise cried out in excitement.

"Thanks for the heads up on the Kyuubi. It means a lot to me that you still help out." Souji showed his appreciation

"Sensei I am so sorry about your parents, I tried to stop them but they were too strong." Teddie apologised

Souji fell silent. "What do you mean they?" Rise asked

"Kyuubi and the other shadow but I don't know a lot about the other, all I know is that it's in the TV world and is after you." Teddie informed the pair.

"Don't worry we stopped the Kyuubi for now!" Souji continued

"Did you cut off all its' tails?. Ok, you have to get rid of all its tails to defeat it otherwise it will keep coming back!" Teddie informed them

There was silence in the room. "Why didn't you contact me before now?" Souji asked

"I tried but I couldn't get through, something or someone was stopping me." Teddie answered

"Come through, Teddie come through the TV." Rise suggested

"He can't!" Souji told her

"Why not, is that other shadow stopping him?" Rise asked

"No, this is a 12 inch TV he is just too big to get through." Souji laughed "So...the house will be fixed tomorrow so if you can get to my house by tomorrow night we can get you there." Souji told him

"Ok, see you tomorrow Sensei." Teddie disappeared

"What do you want to do now that we are alone...?" Rise whispered something into Soujis ear and he began to blush. Rise kissed him on the lips and turned the lights out

"Hey are you awake?" Rise whispered in his ear

"Yeah." Souji got out of bed and got washed and dressed

"Hey you want to go into town?" Rise asked

"Yes I would love too!" Nanako shouted

"I guess we are going to town." Souji laughed


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Souji, Rise and Nanako walked down the street towards town he couldn't help but feel happy about having Rise as a friend again. Nanakos phone started to ring "Hello." Nanako answered "Oh, ok I'll be right there." Nanako hung up "That was the school. They have fixed everything so I have to go back today." Nanako informed Souji

"We will walk you to school." Rise told her

"Wow everyone will see me walking with Rise this is great." Nanako began skipping as they headed to school. Souji and Rise left her at the gate as she ran towards her friends who were all gawking at Rise

"Souji is that you?" a geeky looking adult ran towards him "It's me Mr. Edogawa, the magic teacher form Gekkoukan High School."

"You remember me?" Souji was baffled

"Of course I do, I remembered your face because you reminded me so much of Minato Arisato a former student of mine." Mr. Edogawa informed him

"But no-one else in Inaba remembers him." Rise stated

"But I am not from Inaba." Mr. Edogawa was trying to be smart

"I wasn't Inaba when Souji came back but I still forgot about him." Rise retorted

"I wonder, do you believe in spirits? Well actually not spirits. Creatures created by the negative emotions." Mr. Edogawa asked in a serious voice. Souji and Rise just nodded "Ok, rumor is that there is a world where creatures born from our negative emotions roam free to do what ever they like, but they are viscous creatures and they can come to this world" Mr. Edogawa whispered to them

"This still doesn't explain how you remember me." Souji stated

"Well I use Tarot cards and I got a warning about an ancient fox demon." Mr. Edogawa informed them

"Kyuubi-no-Kitsune." Rise whispered

"You know of it?" Mr. Edogawa asked

"You can say that." Souji remarked

"Well after the warning I drew one last card but it was black totally black apart from one word FOG, I had never seen a tarot card of fog before so I created a hex bag to protect me from evil spirits. Hey I bet that's why I can remember you because when I entered Inaba I was protected." Mr. Edogawa seemed impressed with himself "Here take these." Mr. Edogawa handed them a hex bag each "I always carry spares." Mr. Edogawa laughed as he walked towards school.

"That was strange." Rise remarked as they headed into town

"At least we know we are not crazy." Souji laughed

"We are being hunted by a big fox and fog, but at least we know we are not crazy." Rise laughed "Hey I wonder if that metal works shop is still open?" Rise spoke aloud

"We could be doing with some extra protection" Souji remarked

Souji and Rise reached the shop and looked about for some weapons and protection "Senpai, I never fought shadows before as I always was the support member of the team … what should I get?" Rise asked nervously. Souji looked about then handed her a sword and shield set

"The shield will keep you safe and you can attack with the sword." Souji reassured her

"Thanks, what are you going to get Senpai?" Rise asked

"A bow and arrow for the approach and kunai for when I am right in it's' face" Souji answered "Plus they are both on sale." Rise smiled

"So what next" Rise asked "Now we go and get Teddie and find out what he knows" Souji answered


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Souji opened his bedroom door a figure ran across the room and his behind the couch "Stay here." Souji whispered. As the figure moved Souji jumped on top of him "Who are you, what do you want?" Souji shouted

"Sensei, I would like it if you got off of me please." Teddie struggled to request "You are squishing me."

"Sorry Teddie" Souji apologised as he helped him up

"What are you doing out of the TV already?" Rise asked giggling

"I was watching those fascinating documentaries Sensei has about ghosts and demons."

"There not documentaries they are a TV series, it's made up." Souji tried to explain "Never mind, hey what do you know about black fog?"

"Black fog, I didn't know there was such a thing. Why? Do you think it has something to do with Kyuubi and the people that have been coming to the TV world?"

Teddie asked "People have been going to the TV world?" Rise was shocked

"Yeah, it is just like before, they come over and then when the fog lifts they are attacked by the shadows." Teddie informed them

"Why don't you help them?" Souji asked

"I am just one bear, I can't stop all the shadows and even if I did Kyuubi or the other thing would attack me and then I would be a goner." Teddie started whimpering

"Teddie, we know you try your best to save everyone, you can. It's just we don't know what we are up against, so I am a little agitated." Souji admitted

"Oh Senpai, it is going to be ok, you will see. We'll get every ones memories back and then as a team we will stop this." Rise comforted him

"Wait the others don't remember Sensei, but how?" Teddie asked

"I have been thinking of that. When we took off one of Kyuubi's tails Rise got her memories back. So I think each of Kyuubi's nine tails holds the memories and personas of those in the investigation squad." Souji told them his theory

"But Senpai there is only 8 people you were close to that forgot, who is the ninth?" Rise asked

"Inaba, the people of Inaba is the best guess, think about it if no-one remembers me then no-one remembers the investigation and the signs to look out for when the murders begin."

"Wow Sensei you are really smart, but how are we going to get their memories back?" Teddie complemented

"I think it's already begun, when I summoned Izanagi using the evoker I think they felt a connection with their own persona but they may not have known what has happened. We need to keep our eyes peeled for anyone in town who is suspicious, as we know Kyuubi-no-Kitsune can posses people but we need to go into the TV world and stop the attacks."

They all agreed "Ok, one problem," Teddie pointed out "If I am going to be spending time in this world, I will need somewhere to stay."

"I have an idea, I bought an old hotel over a couple years back we could all stay there and it would be like our headquarters." Rise suggested

"Sounds good, but I don't know what I am going to tell Nanako." Souji admitted

"Just tell me the truth. I remember the big fox and the warrior of lightning." Nanako said from the bedroom door. Souji explained to her about persona and the shadow, she didn't really understand but she accepted it as the truth. "So you guys fight these things?"

"Yeah, we're heroes!" Teddie announced

"Hey Teddie if what Souji says is true, why are you wearing the bear suit in the real world?" Nanako asked

"I outgrew my clothes. I need new ones for my human form." Teddie answered embarrassed

They all laughed "We'll get you something don't worry." Souji reassured him "Come on lets all get some sleep before we move tomorrow" They all went to bed Nanako in her room, Teddie on the couch and Rise with Souji. They were just about to drift to sleep when they heard Nanako scream. Souji ran through to her room to see her being dragged into the TV by the black fog. He tried to help but it was too late, she was already in the TV.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Nanako… Nanako, Don't worry I will save you!" Souji shouted as he ran towards her TV. Teddie and Rise had to restrain him when Souji tried to climb into the TV

"Sensei calm down, we are not going to be able to save her if we just jump in all reckless without a plan." Teddie tried to calm him down

"Souji, we need help before we just jump into a world full of shadows, and especially not when Kyuubi and the other guy could be in there." Rise shouted. Souji took a deep breath

"We need Kanji and the others." Souji spoke with anger in his voice.

Teddie and Rise woke to find Souji sitting in silence in front of the TV. "Sensei, are you ok?" Teddie asked quietly

"It wouldn't take me!" Souji remarked

"What wouldn't take you Senpai?" Rise asked

"The fog! I begged it for hours to take me instead of Nanako, but it never came." Souji answered with tears in his eyes.

"Sensei this isn't good for you, she is still alive." Teddie told him

"How could you possibly know that?!" Souji shouted

"The fog hasn't set in on this side yet, we still have time," Rise backed Teddie up "Come on lets go get help." Rise urged him

"Ok, but we cannot involve Naoto!" Souji stated

"Why not Sensei?" Teddie asked confused

"Naoto will tell Dojima and do you really want to put him through all that!" Souji answered seriously

Between them Rise and Souji gathered his friends excluding Naoto while Teddie waited in his human form at the old hotel that Rise owned "You are probably wondering why we gathered you all here" Rise asked

"We guessed you guys wanted to hang out but with the look on Soujis face I am starting to very much doubt that" Kanji answered.

"Nanako has been kidnapped" Souji stated

"Why aren't you talking to the police?" Chie asked concerned

"We are the only ones that can help." Teddie answered

"And what can we do to help?" Kanji asked

"Nanako has been taken by a shadow." Rise answered

"Like that thing from Nanakos birthday?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes but its much more powerful than Kyuubi." Teddie answered.

"How do we save Nanako?" Yosuke asked.

"We go to its world and rescue her from him!" Souji answered.

"Its world, what do you mean?" Yukiko asked confused.

Souji stood up and walked over to the TV and put his hand through the gate leading to the TV world.

"How did you?" Kanji was shocked

"We don't have time to be asking stupid questions, we don't have much time to save Nanako before Dojima realises she is gone." Rise stated. They all nodded and followed Rise into the TV.

"What the hell?" Kanji shouted as he fell, the others just screamed and kept their eyes closed where as to Souji, Rise and Teddie it was just another trip to TV world. They were all amazed at what they saw, including Souji.

The TV world had changed so much, it was no longer like a TV set it was more like "Hey does this place remind anyone else of Inaba?" Souji asked

"Actually it does." Rise answered.

"Yeah this place changed a lot, it was just before your parents were attacked Souji." Teddie informed them

"I wonder, since last time they used the midnight channel to get people, this place looked like a TV set but now they are being dragged from their homes so it just looks like where they have been taken from." Souji thought out loud

"That makes sense Sensei, people with abnormal amounts of spiritual energy and those who can summon persona have reflections here." Teddie continued

"What's a reflection?" Yukiko asked

"It represents you at that particular time when the energy you posses rises, although people whose emotions are strong appear here too it's like they are being sensed over here and they go after them in the real world." Teddie answered


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Dude this place is freaky." Kanji announced

"What's with all the fog?" Yukiko asked

"That's just this world it's always full of fog, if it isn't were in trouble" Rise informed her

"Where do we even start looking?" Chie asked

"Teddie, where is she?" Souji asked

"I don't know I can't smell her, Rise can you find her?" Teddie seemed disappointed in him self

"Sorry guys, I've been trying my hardest but I can't sense her anywhere" Rise apologised

"If I was a big bad shadow and I had kidnapped a girl right in front of someone who knows about this place, where would I go?" Souji thought aloud

"My guess is we follow the path." Yosuke pointed out

Souji turned to see the fog lifting at the road leading to the Dojima residence "I guess were going to Nanakos house."

They all followed the path laid out by the shadow. They walked in silence scared that any noise would make them a target.

"Dude we need a plan?" Kanji pointed out as they reached their target.

"I read up on Kyuubi-no-Kitsune it seems that the body it possesses will cast a shadow shaped like a fox and also dogs are able to sense it even when it possesses someone." Yosuke tried to educate he group

"How is that going to help us just now?" Chie asked

"I don't know I thought we should have all the information we have on the table before barging in." Yosuke defended himself

"He's right we will need to know how to find Kyuubi if it possesses someone whilst were in there." Rise backed him up

"Teddie can you smell Nanako yet?" Chie asked

"It's faint but she is in there." Teddie assured them

"Come on lets go!" Souji ran in the building

"Is he always like this?" Kanji asked

"No he used to be very quiet and strategic. I think that he's is hurting inside and won't show it." Rise informed them

"Come on, we better go find him before we get attacked." Yosuke led them into the building

"Souji are you in here?" Chie shouted

"Of, course I am in here! What did you forget common sense when you learned martial arts!" Soujis voiced called

"Dude! What the hell, Chie is only worried about you!" Kanji shouted

"Oops looks like I woke the little girl." Souji shouted referring to Kanji

Yosuke went to shout something when Rise stopped him "Stop! That isn't Souji, its' his shadow."

"Rise, you know as well as I that Souji didn't have a shadow side of him." Teddie was confused

"That's because Izanami gave me my power! Yosuke was right there is nothing in that head yours!" Shadow Souji shouted

"Come on if we wait here who knows what will happen to Souji." Rise urged the group on

The group followed the stairs up to Nanakos room where the TV was missing and a door was in its' place. "Are you guys sure you are ready?" Teddie asked

"Readier that I'd thought I'd be." Yukiko admitted

Kanji pulled the door open and black fog engulfed them. When they were released they were standing 10 metres away from Souji. "Souji are you ok?" Rise cried out

Souji struggled to stand "Stay back!"

"Stay back, is that as convincing you can be. Come on try a bit harder to show you care about the people. Admit it they forgot you and you hate them for it!" The shadow Souji shouted

"You are wrong!" Souji shouted

"Souji don't deny it, if these are your true feelings embrace them don't make it angry." Teddie shouted

"Yeah Senpai we had to accept out true selves." Rise shouted

"NO!" Souji shouted

The shadow Souji laughed whilst running towards Souji "This is too easy". He grabbed Souji by the scruff of the neck "Say those little words I need to set myself free and destroy these so called friends of yours."

Souji opened his mouth "Dude don't do this" Kanji cried out

"You … Are…" Souji began.

Shadow Souji smiled "Yes come on!"

"..Me" Souji finished


End file.
